Martha Luthor
by Spidey Legend
Summary: A snippet with a little preview and some information of a future proyect in the Smallville Universe where Martha had married Lionel instead of Jonathan but both of them managed to found and raise Kal-El who lately will be Clark Luthor. Martha/Lionel. Other pairings. Remains a s a One Shot for now. COMPLETE.


.

* * *

**This is a draft, with a little snippet of a future story where Martha married Lionel instead Jonathan but both of them manage to found Clark and raised him. This kryptonian baby will be known as Clark Luthor and the villain Ultraman.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Martha Luthor"**

.

_A Smallville fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

_._

Created: 31/07/2014

Finished: 01/08/2014

Edited: 02/02/2014

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Smallville, either its characters or the original plot. I only own this fanfic for the purpose of fun. I don't earn any money._

**What if…Martha had married Lionel instead of Jonathan?**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**M**artha Luthor was truly happy for the gift she received. It really felt like a gift from gods, mainly since she was sterile.

The baby was special. Instantly recognized as one because the spaceship and the foreign language.

Martha didn't care except now she has the chance to be a mother.

Her husband, Lionel saw the opportunity of a lifetime and accepted the decision of Martha.

Martha knew that the guy would be someone important.

Lionel would ensure this.

The only thing that worried her now was his stepson.

Alexander, who innocently slept after the shock by the storm of meteors.

To see him, now bald since he lost his beautiful reddish hair. She felt pity.

Losing his mother and his little brother so early.

She would ensure his safety.

After all, that was the duty of a mother.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Clark Luthor (Ultraman) would be the heir of Luthorcorp and founder of the Syndicate of Crime.**

**At 17, he will murder Lionel to take over Luthorcorp. Then he killed an old lover of Lionel, Rachel Dunleavy and her son Lucas; just to avoid being a competitor for Luthor's heirloom.**

**One Year later he killed Tess Mercer but before her death, she marked him forever with a gold kryptonite.**

**Clark tried to kill Lex but the black kryptonite made it hardest. He manages to kill the evil counterpart of his adoptive brother but the good one, manage to escape and founded the Justice League of America.**

* * *

***Martha decides to cut any relashionship with her adoptive son and start a career as a politician. She became senator for Kansas. Clark respect her wishes and left her alone.**

* * *

***Clark, to ensure his power, enlist the help of different supervillains to his Syndicate of Crime:**

**Andrea Rojas as Superwoman. Lover of Ultraman.**

**Pete Ross as Impulse. Experiment of Clark just to obtain Flash' powers.**

**Arthur Curry as Aquaman. Amnesiac ruler of Atlantis that Clark manage to convice to help him in his quest against his enemies.**

**Lucy Lane as Huntress. Joined the Syndicate just to the chance of kill her father and sister.**

**Whitney Ford. Another experiment of Clark. ****He became the bruttish bodyguard of Clark called Solomon Grundy.**

**Donna Milton, the sorcerer known as Circe is the final member.**

**Alicia Baker was a member and lover of Clark for a while, but she was killed by Andrea because of her jealousy.**

* * *

***Lex Luthor, after found the Justice League of America, become a superheroe known as Batman. He operates to counterstrike Ultraman's activities.**

**Chloe Sullivan, become Oracle after an attack of Whitney and helps Lex from the headquarters in the Watchtower.**

**Kara Kent, better knew as Power Girl is the kryptonian cousin of Ultraman. Founded, adopted and raised by Jonathan Kent ahd his wife Nancy Adams. Dissapointed with Clark, she decides to help Lex. **

**Oliver Queen, the hero known as Green Arrow. A Millonaire and old friend of Lex. He help him found it the Justice League. He married Lois Lane.**

**Lois Lane, sometime fights crime as Stiletto. Wife of Oliver Queen.**

**Mera is the wife of Arthur. Joined into the league to rescue her husband.**

**Victor Stone joined the league to get revenge on Ultraman because of the experiment. He is known as Cyborg.**

**Bart Allen is the hero Flash. Former thief. He owed Lex a debt after rescued him of Clark's experiments.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Well, that's all for now. I hope you like this idea**

* * *

***This proyect will be released after I finished Hero from Beyond.**

* * *

***Happy weekend for everyone**

* * *

.


End file.
